Doctor Who: Priceless Memories
by AzureMarie
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory meet up with River Song on the planet Umbren. However, it turns out this planet is capable of wiping memories. If you're travelling in a group of four, your classified as a family and your safe, but when the group gets split up... Ships: River/Doctor, Rory/Amy
1. Come Along Ponds

_[Notes]_

This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good ~ Please leave advice if you have any!

Also, this is generally just the Prologue, as we don't really get into the main story at all.

* * *

**Chapter One: Come Along Ponds/Prologue**

"Aha! Ponds! So glad you could make it!" the Doctor shouted across the Tardis.

"You know you can't go calling us every-time you want a little bit of company," Amy responded. "That's what our daughter's for!"

The Doctor laughed. About 3 minutes ago he got a message on his psychic paper telling him to meet River on the planet of Umbren. He wasn't sure what she needed, but he could never resist the urge to go somewhere with her. No private matter though, as River also mentioned to gather the family.

"River actually needs our help with something. Not sure what, but wouldn't you want to find out?" says the Doctor convincing Amy. He knows she likes to see what goes on between him and her daughter. "What about you Rory, are you coming?"

"Of course, unless," Rory looks at Amy for approval.

"Of course we're going! But umm, where are we going exactly?"

The Doctor replied, "To a planet called Umbren. Used to be a famous place for couples to travel to, until it got marked as a dangerous site. Now only insane travellers stop there."

"Sounds fun." Rory mumbles.

Amy ignores Rory, "are you calling us insane?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "I'm calling your pilot insane!"

"Insane? That's doesn't describe you well enough," Amy smirked, "I prefer to call you a madman with a Fez!"

"Fez, I don't have Fez..." the Doctor paused, "wait a second, that doesn't matter! _Fezzes are cool!"_

"Well here's your _cool_ Fez." Amy said sarcastically as she said put a Fez on the Doctor's head. "We found this in a museum, and _borrowed it."_

_"_Oh Amy, you bad girl," the Doctor smiles back.

Rory coughed, "I think we could maybe possibly please go now?"

"Yes, of course," the Doctor said while hitting some switches on the control panel. "But Rory, can I talk to you for a second? Here Amy, take the Fez." The Doctor threw the Fez off his head into Amy's arms.

"Yeah, sure Doctor..." Rory replies, following the Doctor through the Tardis.

The Doctor grabs out his sonic screwdriver and points it at Amy. Rory makes a puzzled face. "I'm just making sure Amy can't here us. Now.

Rory, you know she doesn't mean it it that way. That _I _don't ever mean it that way" the Doctor said in a serious voice. He could tell that Rory once again is nervous about Amy and the Doctor getting along too well. "The only time that happened was when Amy was confused and lost. You two are passed that now, and I promise that I will make sure she knows she belongs with you."

Rory thought about this for a second. "I'm sorry, you're right Doctor," not completely convinced, but a bit more calm.

_"_Don't apologize!" the Doctor exclaimed, "now let's go see what your daughter needs!" The Doctor ran up the stairs and smiled while by presses all sorts of buttons on the Tardis control panel, knowing that Amy would be trying to hard to figure what on Earth they were talking about. "Don't worry about it Amy." the Doctor glanced at Amelia. "Also, I know you were trying on that Fez when we were gone. You wore it backwards."

"There's no backwards on a Fez! Not important - Fine then. Be that way Doctor. Rory, what were you talking about?"

"Well, umm we-" Rory got interrupted by the Doctor.

"And we're off!" the Doctor shouted as he pulled down a lever.

"Geronimo!" Amy happily shouted!

Rory smiled, '_crisis averted, thanks Doctor.'_

The Tardis stopped wheezing and the trio ran out of the Tardis. Outside, they were surrounded by a bright sun gleaming over mountains, which was surrounded by an amazing garden and a clear lake. There was a tall glass spiral tower in the middle of a tall evergreen forest. There were animals strolling through the grass and all sorts of people walking around admiring everything was they walk through this area. However, to the Doctor, the thing that stood out the most, was that in the sky there was a smoke cloud that was just put into the sky by an airplane.

_Hello Sweetie_

_**~End of Chapter One~**_


	2. Thin Trust

**I hope you guys realize that all my stories are all connected. Though Rory won't become the master in this story, all my stories will have moments when there are hints**

* * *

**[notes]**

~I don't like swearing, but there was some in this chapter, just because I didn't know what else to put.

~Also, the thought changes (not really a spoiler because it's in the description) are going to happen to everyone and are going to make everyone think/do weird things. I would like to remind the only thing I ship between Amy/TD, Rory/TD ane Amy/Rory is infact Amy/Rory.

~Shoutout to SpiritAni for being the first follower of this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Important Questions**

Rory gasped for air as he woke.

"AAAAH"

He was feeling so much pain. His vision went blurry and he head blared. At first all he heard was ringing in his head. But then the ringing went away and got replaced with drumming. He couldn't tell if he was yelling or not, all he could hear was a rhythm of four beating through his head. He tries to think about where's he's heard this beat before, but the drumming disrupts his thoughts. It's enough to make anyone mad. Rory lied whereever he was for an hour. An hour of drumming. He felt weak and frail. He felt mad. All he did was yell.

Then it stopped.

The drumming in his head stopped. All his other pain also went away. Rory also realized he wasn't yelling anymore, but he was out of breath, panting on the ground.

Slowly, he started to sit up and think about where he was. First thing he notice was that the Doctor and Amy weren't there. That couldn't be good.

He found himself in a white narrow hallway. And by white, he means completely white. Cold concrete walls were surrounding him. As he slowly stood up, he looked down the hallway. _It's all just white._

"Hello."

Rory spun around. "Who's there?!"

"It'll come to you soon." This man sounded familiar, but Rory couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

"Have I met you before? Are you the one who shot me? And where are you? Where am I?"

"So many questions. How about I ask one. Did you enjoy the drums?"

Rory shuddered remembering the drum beat in his head.

"It was just a little gift I thought you should have."

Rory raced through his mind, trying to remember where he's heard this voice before.

"You're…" Rory paused to make sure he was right, "You're Harold Saxon."

"Actually," Harold said in an annoyed voice, "my name is the Master."

"The Master? You mean like the Doctor's Master?!"

"Oh, so he's talk about me!" The Master sounded pleased. "What did he say?"

"He's told me everything about you. He's told all about you, from being at the Time Lord academy with you, to you," Rory gulped, "_dying_."

"Did he say I died?! That liar! Those cracks in time he made were so helpful for my escape." Rory decided not to question this. "Why'd he tell you?"

"I don't know. He never told Amy, and made me promise to not tell her. He first only told me when I saw him once crying once when Amy was asleep. Ever since then he'd randomly tell me more stories."

"Who is Amy to you?"

"She's my wife, who I love and protect to no end." Rory tried to sound threatening, but he didn't think it was working.

"May I ask you something, that you must answer _honestly?" _The Master said those words like they were a joke.

Rory didn't trust this guy, but he knew if he did anything to upset him, bad things may happen to him, or Amy and the Doctor, wherever they were.

Rory nodded.

There was a minute pause.

"If you nodded, I can't see you."

"How are you even talking to me?"

Rory could hear the Master sigh. "Must I explain everything? It's pretty obvious that I'm talking to you telepathically. Also, if you're slow ape mind couldn't tell, I was the man who told you to look right."

"The man in the black!"

"Yes." The Master said, sounding bored. "Tell you what, before I ask you my question, let me tell you something else."

Rory waited.

"Only **you** are going to know it's me, playing with your mind."

"Why?"

The Master laughed. "Spoilers."

"You know about my daughter?!"

"Who doesn't, a new half-time lord?! It's wild news, everywhere. Don't worry though, never met her. I know I will spend lots of time with her though."

"What do you mean?"

The Master laughed again. "Oh, that's a joke no one will get. Now," the Master changed his voice to sound playful and evil, how he liked it, "would you sacrifice your life for your Amy?"

"Yes." Rory said, without hesitation.

"Oh this is perfect!" the Master exclaimed, "I'm so glad you got shot instead of the Doctor, this can be much more fun!"

"What the heck do you mean?"

Suddenly Rory's head started to hurt again. No drums, just pain. Rory fell onto his knees, holding his head in pain, yelling.

"Oh, shut up you stupid ape." the Master said, and the pain stop. "Let me ask you once again, would you sacrifice you life for your Amy?"

"Of course not, why the bloody hell would I sacrifice my life someone like her?" Rory said, annoyed by the question.

The Master laughed maniacally, "haha! This is perfect!"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, not noticing what the Master had done. He found it stupid the Master asked if he would sacrifice himself for Amy. He hated Amy, always complaining about everything. Saying she liked him but obviously liked the Doctor. He had always hated her, since they were kids, but he stuck around because he was trying to be nice.

_"This isn't right_" a voice in his mind told him.

"_You're right._" Rory agreed. He didn't stick around with Amy because he was trying to be nice. He stuck around because he felt sorry for her that one could be so horrible as she was.

"Never mind, laughing at my own jokes again. But may I ask you another question?"

Rory hesitated, the last question he asked was really stupid. "As long as it's not about that stupid Amy."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for the Doctor?"

Rory thought about this, this wasn't as obvious as the no to Amy.

"Yeah, I guess so. Actually, I did think I was saving the Doctor's life by taking the bullet for him."

"You see Rory _the Roman_," the Master said playfully once again. "I don't like that answer."

Once again Rory's head started to hurt like crazy. This time he managed to stay standing and not scream, but only because he was slowly getting used to this.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY THOUGHTS!" Rory yelled. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU-"

The pain stopped, and Rory stopped yelling at the Master. He was comeplety oblivious to what he was yelling before.

"Would you, Rory Williams, sacrifice yourself for the Doctor?"

"Of course I would." No hesitation.

"Could you tell me why?"

"Because I love him." He said boldly. He's always loved the Doctor, and he would let nothing harm him.

The Master laughed.

"Would you please stop laughing if you're not going to tell me why?"

"Well it's not my fault if- you know what never mind. I think you're ready to go."

"Ready to go where?"

The Master laughed again, much to Rory's annoyance.

"Just tell me one thing, is the Doctor safe?"

"Can't make any promises _loverboy_ but I'm going to have to make up meet up with someone else first."

"Please don't tell me I have to take Amy with me to find the Doctor."

"One last thing, you're in a maze. Might be important. Now go on _roman."_

Suddenly one part of the white concrete walls Rory was between began to fall down.

Behind the wall, was Amy.

Amy, was half concious, leaned against another wall. She had been injured, her dress had a cut in it, leading to a cut in her waist. Rory didn't know how it happened, but he really didn't care. He really just wanted to find the Doctor and make sure he's safe. However, her injury did look bad. Of course she got hurt when she was on her own, she can't do anything alone. There was some blood on the ground.

Amy's eyes flickered open. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory asked, with an annoyed tone. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, where am I?"

"In a maze."

"Rory, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, can you get up? We need to find the Doctor."

"Rory I don't think you're okay."

"I am completly fine! NOW GET UP SO WE CAN GO!" Rory snapped.

Amy looked into Rory's eyes. Rory looked away immideatly, and started walking on without her.

She noticed thoughhen he looked at her, his eyes were completly cold. There was nothing in there for her. And her heart broke.

* * *

I am having waaaaay to much fun writing this 3 I started writing this as soon as I uploaded the other chapter, it's 3 a-m though, so I should probably stop :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you'd like!

~Azure


	3. Be Brave

**[Notes]**

~Doctor Chapter

~Rory and River will be back soon :) But they still talk, so it doesn't really feel like they are gone

~An extremely short chapter again

~Not being able to indent is driving me insane!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Be Brave**

"Amy!" the Doctor shouted as he ran through the forest "Amy where are you?"

"I'm right here Doctor, calm down." Amy said, annoyed by the Doctor's worry.

"Amy, we need to get back right now," the Doctor said, "we have no idea what's going on here, and we need to stick together. Now," the Doctor tapped his AGPB (Anti-gravity parachute bracelet) "Rory, River, I've found Amy."

"Doctor, this is Rory speaking."

"I can tell."

"Is Amy safe?" Rory asked.

Amy grabbed the bracelet from the Doctor, "Yes, don't worry about me."

"Well stay with the Doctor, and don't wander off."

"Now you're starting to sound like the Doctor," Amy laughed, "but alright."

The Doctor took the bracelet back, "Tell River not to worry, and that we'll meet up in the glass building. Get there as quickly as you can. We can't every assume we are safe until we know what's going on." The Doctor turned the the communication system off. "Let's go Amy," the Doctor grabbed Amy's arm and started running, "this isn't a joke Amy, you might have just put us in great danger."

"Sorry, but when did you tell me not do it?!" Amy asked.

The Doctor stopped running. "What?"

"I don't remember you ever telling me there was something bad about splitting up."

The Doctor stared at Amy, pointed his sonic screwdriver at her. "Amy, I need to you tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Amy laughed, "we just got on to the planet... and... now we're here..." Amy started to get very scared. "Doctor, what's going on? Why can't I remember how we got here?"

"Amy, calm down, it's okay. Now listen. We need to meet up with River and Rory right now."

"River's here?" Amy asked.

"Umm.. yes, she just came! Let's go now." The Doctor once again grabbed Amy's arm and started running to the glass building. While running the Doctor once again tapped his bracelet. "Rory, is everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah Doctor, why?" Rory asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"Well, you asked me this, then asked you asked me if everything is okay, and before that River and I started heading towards the glass building. Why?"

"So you're okay, what about River, can River hear me?" The Doctor started to run out of breath, but he had to keep on running.

"Yes, I'm right here," River said, "what's the matter?"

"River, this is important, can you tell me how you got to this planet?"

"Of course I can! I-" River got interrupted by her thoughts, "I can't. I don't remember."

"Do you remember how you broke out of prison this time?"

"No I can't..." River got nervous, "I'm sorry sweetie, something is erasing my memories. And... I'll probably forget I said that in a few seconds"

Amy stopped running and pressed her hand against her forehead. "Doctor, what's going on, why am I forgetting things?"

The Doctor was getting extremely frustrated, "I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor shouted. Amy stared at the Doctor, getting a bit scared. "Sorry," the Doctor mumbled. "This just doesn't make sense. Rory, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I can remember everything, but River..." Rory pointed the the holographic camera towards River, "I don't think River's okay at all." River was leaning against a tree, with tears rolling down her face. The Doctor just wanted to be with River to calm her down, at the very least talk to her privately. "Would you like me to give the bracelet to her?" Rory asked.

"No Rory, don't take that bracelet off, whatever you do. I'm pretty sure that's the only thing keeping us from loosing our own memories. These parachutes have a small anti-psychic field surrounding them so that nothing interferes with the person using them to land. They must be protecting us from whatever the cause of the memory loss is." The Doctor smiled, "Oh River, you're too nice. She must have realized something was going on and that's why she gave you the bracelet... And, she won't even remember she did that."

The Doctor stared at River through the hologram. He hated her for being so nice. It really is true that since she spent so much time with him she started acting more like him. Maybe if he had never been so kind to her she wouldn't have sacrificed her memories. Her memories of _him._ The Doctor mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He could still stop it. If he went to go stop whatever's doing this right now he could keep enough memories for her. Getting them back would obviously better.

"Rory, in a couple moments both Amy and River should forget that they are losing their memories. Don't remind River, and just pretend everything is normal. Got it"

"Umm, yes Doctor. And," Rory paused, "speaking on Amy's behalf, try not to get too emotional."

"Thanks Rory. Take care of River for me. I'll make sure nothing harms Amy."

"You better, I'm still pretty good with a sword!" Rory joked as he turned the communication system off.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked. The Doctor assumed she must have forgotten that she's forgetting.

"Nothing Amy," the Doctor smiled at her, "Rory wants us to meet him at that building over there. Let's go, shall we?"

Amy smiled at the Doctor. "Let's go then!"

The Doctor was scared. He couldn't tell or even show it to Amy or else she'd be scared too. But he needs to protect her, and River Song. Memory loss is extremely hard to deal and is one of the most scary things that can happen to you. The Doctor whispered to himself.

_Be Brave My Ponds_

**~End of Chapter 3~**


	4. The Most Important Thing To Remember

[Notes]

~Anyone know how old River is?

~Rory Chapter

~Fairly short chapter again

~I'm really bad at pacing. This chapter is too fast.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Most Important Thing to Remember**

Rory felt horrible. He felt so confused. He felt hurt. And not only that, he had to try and hide it from River. The Doctor, once again, alone with Amy. He was happy that the Doctor found Amy, of course he was, but he wouldn't be happy until he could once again be with Amy and she would be with him.

And not only that, he has to deal with River who was loosing her memories. He felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Well, he could give her the bracelet, but the Doctor wouldn't allow it. Not that he would find out anytime soon. But he knew Amy wouldn't allow it, if she could remember. Well there's nothing stopping him.

Rory unlock the bracelet. "River take i-"

River's eyes widened, and she instantly locked the bracelet again. "Look I'm sorry, but you **can not **take that off."

"Why not. I have 2000 years of being a roman I can loose. It will take much longer to forget what I care about the most."

"You got married after being a roman, would you want to forget that? Plus, that's not how it works, memory loss speeds up the older you are. It'll take the same amount of time. Also if you take the bracelet off-", River paused, "sorry, what was I saying?" River asked.

"Umm..." Rory didn't know what to say.

River looked into Rory's eyes, "I'm loosing my memories, aren't I."

Rory still didn't really know what to say. "Yes, you are."

River winced, "was I going to say something?"

"Something about what happens if I took off this bracelet off and give it to you."

River stared at the bracelet. "Well I suppose, I might have been trying to say that by the short time it would take for me to put on the bracelet you would forget what your doing."

"Oh." Rory didn't know that the memory loss would happen that quickly.

River took out a black marker from her pockets. "Always have something to mark myself with incase random Silence show up." River told Rory. "I'm going to have to write down that I'm forgetting things, if you're not willing to remind me."

"It's just that the Doctor said to not remind you." Rory explained

River sighed as she wrote on her arm. "You do know Amy won't be upset if you don't always protect and agree with him."

Rory got silent. "That's not only why I do it. We're friends, and he saved Amy and I so many times there is no reason I wouldn't do anything for him."

River finished writing on her arm. "Get to glass building, you're loosing your memories- I think that's enough information for myself. And no, Rory, be honest to yourself, is that really why your so loyal to him-" River stopped, and looked and her arm.

Quickly tons of emotions flash through River's eyes. "I'm loosing my memories, okay, that's good to know." River swallowed,"but," checking her arm again, "we need to get to the glass building quickly. Rory, why'd you stop, we need to go quickly!"

"River, you said something about why I feel like I need to be loyal to the doctor. What were you going to say?"

"Sorry. Can't remember." River looked at Rory, who looked disappointed. "This must be so frustrating for you, I'm really sorry."

Rory sighed. "It's okay, it's not like it's your fault."

"Well let's keep going then, before I go too far back."

"Is there something you're worried about?"

"I'd rather not think about it." They kept on walking in silence, until River said, "Stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop walking. I need to explain this to you before I forget. We're trapped. Tell me that if I forget. Now notice how fa-" River paused, and looked at her arm. "Okay, I'm loosing my memories. We need to get to the glass building. Great, let's go."

Rory wanted to ask River something before he told her about what she said about being trapped, "I can't imagine how you're doing this, being okay with loosing your memories, the Doctor said it's the most scary thing that can happen to you, but you just keep going-" River slapped Rory. "Ow, kinda hurt."

"I'm not okay," she paused, "I just don't want to make you feel worse by telling you how I really feel. But since you asked, I feel like absolute hell, not knowing what's going on except for three things I wrote on my arm. So why don't you take some time to imagine how I feel, and why I was probably hesitant to tell you why, because I can't remember."

There was about a one minute moment of silence where River just stared at Rory, who once again was at a loss for words.

"Three things?"

She showed Rory her arm. There on the bottom was a tiny message written so you had to lean in close to see it.

Rory thought he had to be brave to be able to hide from River how confused and hurt he was, but now he knows that it was absolutely nothing compared to what River was doing. How much she was hiding. Rory realized this after reading what River had written on her hand.

Below what she marked as **The Most Important Thing To Remember** was written

_Don't Hurt Rory_

_**~End of Chapter 4~**_


	5. I'm So Sorry

[Notes]

~Decent Length Chapter, _finally_

~Sorry there is **a lot **of thinking. Might get boring, but I thought it was important to know what was going on through Rory's head.

_~Could the Doctor use his Sonic Screwdriver to make people faint? I really hope so._

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm So Sorry**

"I'm sorry River." Rory said.

"You've apologized 5 times, it's okay."

"It's not. I got so focused on just getting to Amy I didn't consider asking how you felt."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm going to forget soon enough."

"That won't make it easier for me."

"Well you better not mention it again or else I'll slap you some more."

Rory sighed as they kept on walking through the forest. There wasn't much to see, as there seemed to be an infinite amount of evergreen trees surrounding River and him. Not to mention the glass building didn't seem to be getting any closer. He patiently kept walking waiting for River to check her hand again, to signify that she lost another round of memories. No point of starting to talk about something if she's close to forgetting what she's talking about.

He wondered what River meant by trapped. Clearly they aren't trapped, they are walking around just fine. It's possible her memories were going back to a point where she was trapped, since she did say it right before she lost her memories. However, Rory trusted River enough to believe that she knew what she saying.

This wasn't the only thing going through Rory's mind. He really wished he was the one loosing the memories. He doesn't know what it's like. He can't understand what River's going through, and that's killing him. He kinda knows what it's like to forget parts of his life, but he can always remember if he needed to, and he was always is aware of that. He used to only be able to do this with his life as a Roman. He could put those memories and shut them behind a door. However, because of the practice he had with those memories, soon enough he was able to the same with everything. He was able to shut out the memories of traveling with the Doctor when he and Amy got dropped back off home. He sometimes wished Amy could do the same. He knows it's harder for her to adjust between her two lives, but she believes that it isn't that bad. Unlike him, who just shuts either of his lives out when needed, she lives in between the two. Right in the middle. If Rory picked up his way of adjusting between lives from being a Roman, Amy must have picked it up from waiting 12 years for the Doctor to show up.

Rory started to get impatient with the memory loss; River still hasn't checked her hand. It's giving him too much time to think. Thinking is bad. Well, at least thinking too much is bad.

Rory tried to stay focused on getting there and waiting for River, but literally nothing was happening, and River really seemed like she didn't want to talk. So he thought some more.

He decided to think about his adventures as a Roman. He didn't often think about them, as they usually just put him in a bad mood. The 2000 years of waiting. The 2000 years of waiting for the Pandorica to open. The 2000 years of protecting Amelia Pond. Heck of a job he was doing of protecting her now.

"Why don't you call her?" River asked. She's been watching Rory for a while, and could easily tell that he's been thinking about so much. However, it was just a guess that he was thinking about Amy at that moment.

"Yeah, right, of course." Rory tapped the bracelet. "Doctor are you there?"

On the other side of the line, the Doctor glanced at Rory, and then back at another direction, which Rory assumed where was Amy was standing. "Rory!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Wasn't expecting you to call right now, could you wait a moment?"

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Everything is absolutely fine! How's River doing, everything okay over there?"

"Doctor, let me see Amy."

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at Amy. He held it for about 20 seconds while slowly backing up.

"Doctor, show me Amy." Rory demanded.

"Well you see..." the Doctor started speaking, until he got interrupted by Amy fainting into his arms.

"Did you do that?"

"Umm, no. Well, yes. Kind of."

"Doctor you are going to tell me what's going on **RIGHT NOW**" Rory ordered. He need to know Amy was safe. That she's okay. That the Doctor was protecting her for him. That it was okay when only the Doctor ran off to go find her.

"I... can't. Sorry Rory. I've got to go," the Doctor said as he tapped his bracelet.

No. This couldn't be happening. Amy's in danger. He was trapped. He didn't even know how he was trapped. He didn't know how Amy was in danger. He didn't know. **He didn't know. **He remember how the Doctor acts. How mad he gets when he doesn't know and at that point he _needs to know_. So that's what it feels like. Then Rory got mad. He's acting like the Doctor. _**The man who put Amy into danger. **__Who__** keeps **__putting her in danger. _**He's acting like him.**

Rory yelled. He kicked a tree. He yelled more. He screamed. He kept on yelling. He realized he looked crazy. He didn't care, and yelled some more. He looked at River. She didn't say anything again. He stopped yelling.

"I want to forget." Rory said.

"Rory, you can't use memory loss like that."

"Says, who,_ the Doctor_?"

River kept silent.

"You haven't lost any of your memory for a while. What if I took the the bracelet off just for a second and forgot what happened with Amy? You could put it back on for me."

"I think we both can agree that something is controlling the memory loss. Playing with when it occurs to mess with us. It'll realize that this is the best time to make us both forget. And-" River got interrupted by her own thoughts, "OH! That's what's happening with Amy."

Rory glared at River. "What do you know about what's happening with Amy."

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean **you can't tell me**?"

"It'll hurt too much. I can tell you, that she's okay."

"But what's going?"

"Rory, calm down." River placed her hand on Rory's shoulder. "I promise you she's okay."

Rory stared at River. "I'm sorry, I did it again, not thinking about you. I'm scaring you. You don't know what to do, but I'm pressuring you," he paused, "I'm sorry,** I'm so sorry**"

River's eyes got wide. She's heard those words before. But she couldn't remember who. She should know this. Why couldn't she remember who. She tried to think logically. Who would be sorry for her...

"River, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just.." Was it Rory? No, that didn't feel right, Amy? Nope, it was definitely a man. Was it the Doctor? Must have been. Why couldn't she remember?

"Rory, they are getting specific."

"What do you mean?"

"They are wiping my memories of the Doctor."

"Should I tell him?"

"No, it would hurt him too much."

"Is that what's happening with Amy?"

River once again kept silent.

"Please River tell me."

River looked at Rory, her eyes tearing up not only of what's happening to herself but to what's happening with Amy.

Rory couldn't believe this.

_She's forgetting me_


	6. Love Comes With Lies

**[notes]**

~Finally we get back to the Doctor and Amy!

~I think I forgot to say this probably takes place sometime after the power of three.

~I always imagined thee Doctor likes to have mini conversations with himself in his head, so you get to see some of that in this chapter

* * *

**This chapter takes place around the events of Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Love Comes With Lies**_

_This is hard._

That's what the Doctor thought as he walked through the forest with Amy. He didn't really know what to talk about. If he started a conversation with Amy and she forgot what she was talking about, she might be able to realize it. He thought about River and Rory. He guessed River would be too stubborn to let herself forget she's loosing her memories. It's going to very painful for her, but she's been through so much, so she can allow herself to be in pain. He knows she can. He hopes Rory will be brave enough to... bear the pain. But Rory can. Rory has to worry about Amy and now River too, but after worrying about Amy for 2000 years , he can be brave.

Amy's being awfully quiet compared to usual. Could she handle knowing she's loosing her memories? Mentally, of course she could! It's not like she's never been in a confusing situation before. But emotionally... the Doctor thought she wouldn't be able to take it. He's messed up her feelings way too much over the course of her life. Knowing you can't remember things is very painful.

There were a couple times when the Doctor experienced first hand, but the worst time it happened to him was well, with River. When he was in his 10th regeneration, and in the library, River knew all about him, and he knew nothing. It wasn't memory loss, but it was just as bad. Memory loss is not knowing what you've been through, and at that time he didn't know what he's been through with River, and it was the worst feeling in the world. He could never allow himself to let Amy feel that. Never.

"Doctor**,** why are you being so quiet?" asked Amy, "I've been with you for a while and I do know that when you're being quiet, you're hiding something." Amy sounded a little proud for figuring that out. "So tell me, what are you hiding?" Amy pointed her finger at the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. This is the 5th time she has said that. If it'll happen again, he knows he'll snap. Or at least, that's what he thought the last time it happen. _Amy is strong. _She can handle it.

"Amy, before we came here, where was the last place we went to together?"

"Why?"

"You know my timelines are messed up, it can get a bit confusing at times." Obviously that wasn't why he was asking, but it was still true, and it worked for Amy.

"We didn't go to a planet, we just went on a spaceshi-" Amy winced. "No, we went to a planet, what was I thinking about? We got forced to help the Daleks."

"Right of course."

The Doctor wanted to figure out the pace of the memory loss, since there wan't much else to do while walking to the glass building. He was going to ask Amy again in a few minutes again to see how far her memories go back. So the Doctor waited, quickly getting impatient but somewhat managing to occupy himself by kicking a shiny red stone around. He was always good as football, in this regeneration atleast, so it was easy for him just to dribble it back and forth between his feet. He still wanted to wait a couple more minutes before asking Amy again. The Doctor silently sighed and stopped dribbling the stone, and kept on walking forward with Amy behind him. _2 more minutes _he thought. He walked for a little while longer till he found another shiny red stone, but he didn't have the urge to kick something anymore. _1 more minute. _He saw another shiny red stone, but this time he decided to inspect it, as he felt it was odd he kept on finding one. It looked completely normal, but he scanned it with his sonic screwdriver to be sure. It really was just an ordinary rock, but it was the same rock as he was dribbling.

So this means...

_Time's up_

_Quiet head, I'm thinking!_

Same rock, reappearing everything, could it mean...

**_Time's up_**

_Fine_

"Amy, where's the last place we went together?" the Doctor asked, faking a smile.

"Oh god, it was such a long time ago. We didn't go anywhere, we stayed on earth where we fought the Silence."

"Right, sorry, you know, timelines and stuff, they can get confusing at times."

"Of course," agreed Amy. Just then the Doctor noticed Amy's mood changed suddenly, and tears started rolling down her face.

"Amy, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor empathetically.

"It's nothing." Amy wiped her tears, "it's just that I kicked Rory out of the house, but he doesn't know why and know he probably thinks," she paused, "I don't love him anymore."

The Doctor was a little worried, he's sorted this out before, but what does he say now, it's going to be okay? That it's already okay?

"Amy look at me." The Doctor placed his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Rory would never think that, he knows you love him just as much as he loves you, he would never doubt you. Did you have a reason for doing this?"

"Of course..."

"And guess what? Rory is brave. Rory is amazing. Rory is herioc, but most importantly he is **clever. **He has figured out the reason, and even by the odd chance he hasn't, he is clever enough to know that your reason is good." The Doctor smiled at Amy, "And you know what else is great about Rory? _**Not only that(!) **_but we knew that our brave, clever, amazing Rory would never stop loving you, no matter the reason. So don't you worry about Rory." The Doctor smiled, and Amy laughed.

"You're right Doctor, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! You just needed a quick reminder, that's all!" the Doctor exclaimed as he turned around, now let's continue forward, shall we?"

"Where are we going again?"

"To that tall glass building over there, we're meeting up with River and Rory!"

Amy accepted this and they continued walking while the Doctor was thinking to himself.

I can't believe that worked.

_Well you __**are**__ clever Doctor._

_Indeed I am._

_But you lied to Amy._

_No I didn't!_

_..._

_Oh I did..._

The Doctor, while worrying about cheering up Amy completely forgot about the small argument he had with Rory when he went to go find Amy. What Rory and the Doctor were talking about in the Tardis. The Doctor had just told Amy that Rory would **always know** that she loves him completely. **Always.**

_But he doesn't._


	7. Unforgivable Acts

**[notes]**

~Back to Rory and River! And **wow, **do you guys get a long chapter.

~Found out that adding a double space between paragraphs acts like an indent, so unfortunately I'll have to stick to that.

~Didn't bother to edit this chapter much, so sorry if there are errors, in grammar _and _logic.

~Would like to remind everyone that on the Doctor/Amy side, I **am not** trying to ship Doctor/Amy. I hate that ship, and am only including the way Amy was acting because it makes sense in the story.

~Also, not planning on making Rory and the Doctor loose their memories, though it's an awesome idea :D

~**Also title sucks because I couldn't think of anything better.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Run Along the River**

Rory was feeling... different. Rory wasn't panicking. Rory didn't feel good about this either. Rory wasn't mad. Yet Rory was furious. He didn't know what he was feeling. There were parts of him that wanted to go up to the Doctor and just punch him in the face. The last time it happened was _pretty _fun. But there was a strong moral side of him who was reminding him it wasn't the Doctor fault. Rory always has had very strong morals for himself, but when something happens with Amy he would normally loose control of his emotions, for the better or for the worse.

He remembers when he was a Roman and he felt so guilty and horrible for killing Amy. Then, when the Doctor told him to let her stay in a box for 2000 years alone, he wouldn't allow himself to do that to Amy. Does the Doctor ever feel guilty about the things he does? Of course he does, but to what extent. Every time he dies, the Doctor gets upset, but more about the guilt of Amy loosing him rather than just loosing him. Is that right or wrong? What is right or wrong? Why is he thinking about what's right and wrong?

Rory mentally laughed at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about the Doctor, he should be worrying about River.

"Has it stopped?"

"No."

"_Wasn't the best question, I suppose." _Rory said to himself in his head.

"Are you okay?"

"No, are you?"

"Not really."

"_Well that was a fantastic conversation,"_

"I'm sorry the Doctor can't be here."

"Stop blaming yourself."

"But how can I?"

"The Doctor doesn't."

"Does he not?"

River paused. "I don't know, I can't remember."

"Oh."

Rory wished he could have a better conversation with his daughter. That's what he longed for, having quality time with his children. Or just children in general. In a way, he raised River, but it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"So, umm, now that you aren't loosing your entire present memories, perhaps maybe I should mention something you mentioned before."

"Of course, but" River paused, still generally upset about everything as she was before, "can I tell you something first? I don't know if I'll ever get my memories of the Doctor back, but while I still have most of them I want to tell you something important."

Rory looked at River, wondering what she needed to say to him that involved the Doctor.

"Please don't try to be like him."

"I'm not."

"Maybe you don't realize it, some part of you is..." River tried to find the right word to use, but could only end up with one. "_jealous._" she continued. "Sometimes I look at you and you look so jealous of the Doctor, how Amy is _always_ happy when he's around, but something you need to know. Amy will always choose you."

"And how do you know this, for sure I mean."

"Can't say."

"Okay." Rory knew River had many secrets she always has to keep, so he had to trust what she was saying.

"Now what were going to say dad?"

Rory quietly chuckled._ Never gonna get used to that. _"A while back ago, you said we were trapped, and I don't know what you meant, you got interrupted by the memory loss."

River looked around, wondering what she thought of earlier.

"I'm really sorry Rory, but I can't remember."

"Well it's not exactly your fault, but it's okay."

"I'm guessing my observation skills were improved by the Doctor."

"Wouldn't the effect people had on you stay the same? It's not undoing time, it's just forgetting."

"Maybe this isn't just memory loss. Honestly Rory, I have no idea."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

River laughed. It was amazing how both Rory and River were enjoying themselves at hard times. Rory wasn't laughing though. He came to the conclusion that if River isn't able to figure out the trap, he's going to have to do it himself. So he started observing everything.

He picked up a little pebble he saw. It was just a normal sedimentary grey stone, but he thought maybe there might be something in it that causes the memory loss, but he couldn't see anything that looked suspicious. He dropped the peddle and got River to continue walking.

He also started checking the trees, the grass, leaves, but he couldn't find anything. It would probably help if he could had a sonic screwdriver, _and _he knew how to use one, but even if he did he was trying hard to not act like the Doctor. He was doing a bad job.

He noticed that a lot of stones looked the same, but Rory thought that was normal. Or… maybe it wasn't…

"Hey River, can I borrow your marker?"

"Of course Rory," said River as she tossed her marker to Rory.

Rory picked up a stone and marked it.

"What did you do that for?"

"All these stones look the same. That's normal, but they are all in the same place. We keep walking past one every few seconds, and again, they literally all look the exact same."

"So you think they might be the same stone, that's brilliant Rory! Where'd you learn to be so observant?"

Rory didn't think he should remind her that travelling with the Doctor changed him. "Maybe you never realized how smart I am," Rory said with a smile, while dropping the stone onto the ground.

River smiled in reply.

Rory and River walked forward just for a few seconds before noticing the same stone with the same markings.

"So it's official. We've been walking past the same area over and over again. Getting no where. Any idea of how we can get out?"

"Sorry, no."

"Guess we're waiting for the Doctor then." Rory sighed. He sat down, not knowing anything better to do.

River just stared around, still trying to find a way out, but about 2 minutes later she gave up, and sat down against a tree across from Rory.

They just sat there for a bit, neither had much that they wanted to talk about.

Rory kept on banging the back of his head against the tree, trying to think of a way out, other than waiting for the Doctor to get them out. If he even could get them out. But Rory did remind himself about the insanely high amount of things the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could do.

It was then when the Earth started shaking.

Rory quickly jumped up. "River!" Rory quickly gave his hand out to her to pick her up.

River didn't quite to the same.

"River?!" It was hard to focus on her when he was trying his best not to get shaken back and forth.

The Earth was moving very violently, as it where trying it's best to keep Rory away from her.

This wasn't a normal earthquake, Rory concluded.

The quake managed to push Rory on the ground. Rory grunted, and started slowing crawling towards River.

River meanwhile, looked asleep.

Rory tried to get a better look at her, but his vision was vibrating, and it was hard enough just to keep his eyes open.

"River!" he shouted once again. How she was getting farther away from him, he didn't understand.

Bracing his arms against the ground he tried to see whether or not the area around repeated.

It didn't. They were out!

"River?! Can you hear me?!"

"_She must have hit her head against the tree."_

Rory crawled to River and tried to pull her up.

He hugged the tree with one arm and used his other arm to slowly slide her up against shoulder.

"So sorry about this," he wheezed and he slowly started to move away, hoping to find a way out of the forest.

Suddenly the ground shook harder.

"Oh no, you're not getting her away from me." Rory yelled. "Not today!"

The ground shook harder.

"Not today." Rory winced, dragging River on his shoulder. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

The ground gave in one more tremendous tremor, sending Rory flying. He tried to hold on to River, but he couldn't see what he was doing. He couldn't open his eyes. Slowly he started to fade into black.

"No." Rory grunted.

"NO." He looked to where River was and sprinted. He didn't know how far he was from her. He didn't care. He needed to get to her. To protect his daughter.

"MELODY!" Rory shouted.

"RIVER!"

_He needed to get there._

If he can't protect Amy at least he needs to protect River.

He kept on running, his lungs hurting and his mind racing.

_**He needed to get there.**_

And then he hit thin air.


	8. Run Along the River

**[notes]**

~Back to Rory and River! And **wow, **do you guys get a long chapter.

~Found out that adding a double space between paragraphs acts like an indent, so unfortunately I'll have to stick to that.

~Didn't bother to edit this chapter much, so sorry if there are errors, in grammar _and _logic.

~Would like to remind everyone that on the Doctor/Amy side, I **am not** trying to ship Doctor/Amy. I hate that ship, and am only including the way Amy was acting because it makes sense in the story.

~Also, not planning on making Rory and the Doctor loose their memories, though it's an awesome idea :D

~**Also title sucks because I couldn't think of anything better.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Run Along the River**

Rory was feeling... different. Rory wasn't panicking. Rory didn't feel good about this either. Rory wasn't mad. Yet Rory was furious. He didn't know what he was feeling. There were parts of him that wanted to go up to the Doctor and just punch him in the face. The last time it happened was _pretty _fun. But there was a strong moral side of him who was reminding him it wasn't the Doctor fault. Rory always has had very strong morals for himself, but when something happens with Amy he would normally loose control of his emotions, for the better or for the worse.

He remembers when he was a Roman and he felt so guilty and horrible for killing Amy. Then, when the Doctor told him to let her stay in a box for 2000 years alone, he wouldn't allow himself to do that to Amy. Does the Doctor ever feel guilty about the things he does? Of course he does, but to what extent. Every time he dies, the Doctor gets upset, but more about the guilt of Amy loosing him rather than just loosing him. Is that right or wrong? What is right or wrong? Why is he thinking about what's right and wrong?

Rory mentally laughed at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about the Doctor, he should be worrying about River.

"Has it stopped?"

"No."

"_Wasn't the best question, I suppose." _ Rory said to himself in his head.

"Are you okay?"

"No, are you?"

"Not really."

"_Well that was a fantastic conversation," _

"I'm sorry the Doctor can't be here."

"Stop blaming yourself."

"But how can I?"

"The Doctor doesn't."

"Does he not?"

River paused. "I don't know, I can't remember."

"Oh."

Rory wished he could have a better conversation with his daughter. That's what he longed for, having quality time with his children. Or just children in general. In a way, he raised River, but it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"So, umm, now that you aren't loosing your entire present memories, perhaps maybe I should mention something you mentioned before."

"Of course, but" River paused, still generally upset about everything as she was before, "can I tell you something first? I don't know if I'll ever get my memories of the Doctor back, but while I still have most of them I want to tell you something important."

Rory looked at River, wondering what she needed to say to him that involved the Doctor.

"Please don't try to be like him."

"I'm not."

"Maybe you don't realize it, some part of you is..." River tried to find the right word to use, but could only end up with one. "_jealous._" she continued. "Sometimes I look at you and you look so jealous of the Doctor, how Amy is _always_ happy when he's around, but something you need to know. Amy will always choose you."

"And how do you know this, for sure I mean."

"Can't say."

"Okay." Rory knew River had many secrets she always has to keep, so he had to trust what she was saying.

"Now what were going to say dad?"

Rory quietly chuckled._ Never gonna get used to that. _"A while back ago, you said we were trapped, and I don't know what you meant, you got interrupted by the memory loss."

River looked around, wondering what she thought of earlier.

"I'm really sorry Rory, but I can't remember."

"Well it's not exactly your fault, but it's okay."

"I'm guessing my observation skills were improved by the Doctor."

"Wouldn't the effect people had on you stay the same? It's not undoing time, it's just forgetting."

"Maybe this isn't just memory loss. Honestly Rory, I have no idea."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

River laughed. It was amazing how both Rory and River were enjoying themselves at hard times. Rory wasn't laughing though. He came to the conclusion that if River isn't able to figure out the trap, he's going to have to do it himself. So he started observing everything.

He picked up a little pebble he saw. It was just a normal sedimentary grey stone, but he thought maybe there might be something in it that causes the memory loss, but he couldn't see anything that looked suspicious. He dropped the peddle and got River to continue walking.

He also started checking the trees, the grass, leaves, but he couldn't find anything. It would probably help if he could had a sonic screwdriver, _and _he knew how to use one, but even if he did he was trying hard to not act like the Doctor. He was doing a bad job.

He noticed that a lot of stones looked the same, but Rory thought that was normal. Or… maybe it wasn't…

"Hey River, can I borrow your marker?"

"Of course Rory," said River as she tossed her marker to Rory.

Rory picked up a stone and marked it.

"What did you do that for?"

"All these stones look the same. That's normal, but they are all in the same place. We keep walking past one every few seconds, and again, they literally all look the exact same."

"So you think they might be the same stone, that's brilliant Rory! Where'd you learn to be so observant?"

Rory didn't think he should remind her that travelling with the Doctor changed him. "Maybe you never realized how smart I am," Rory said with a smile, while dropping the stone onto the ground.

River smiled in reply.

Rory and River walked forward just for a few seconds before noticing the same stone with the same markings.

"So it's official. We've been walking past the same area over and over again. Getting no where. Any idea of how we can get out?"

"Sorry, no."

"Guess we're waiting for the Doctor then." Rory sighed. He sat down, not knowing anything better to do.

River just stared around, still trying to find a way out, but about 2 minutes later she gave up, and sat down against a tree across from Rory.

They just sat there for a bit, neither had much that they wanted to talk about.

Rory kept on banging the back of his head against the tree, trying to think of a way out, other than waiting for the Doctor to get them out. If he even could get them out. But Rory did remind himself about the insanely high amount of things the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could do.

It was then when the Earth started shaking.

Rory quickly jumped up. "River!" Rory quickly gave his hand out to her to pick her up.

River didn't quite to the same.

"River?!" It was hard to focus on her when he was trying his best not to get shaken back and forth.

The Earth was moving very violently, as it where trying it's best to keep Rory away from her.

This wasn't a normal earthquake, Rory concluded.

The quake managed to push Rory on the ground. Rory grunted, and started slowing crawling towards River.

River meanwhile, looked asleep.

Rory tried to get a better look at her, but his vision was vibrating, and it was hard enough just to keep his eyes open.

"River!" he shouted once again. How she was getting farther away from him, he didn't understand.

Bracing his arms against the ground he tried to see whether or not the area around repeated.

It didn't. They were out!

"River?! Can you hear me?!"

"_She must have hit her head against the tree."_

Rory crawled to River and tried to pull her up.

He hugged the tree with one arm and used his other arm to slowly slide her up against shoulder.

"So sorry about this," he wheezed and he slowly started to move away, hoping to find a way out of the forest.

Suddenly the ground shook harder.

"Oh no, you're not getting her away from me." Rory yelled. "Not today!"

The ground shook harder.

"Not today." Rory winced, dragging River on his shoulder. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

The ground gave in one more tremendous tremor, sending Rory flying. He tried to hold on to River, but he couldn't see what he was doing. He couldn't open his eyes. Slowly he started to fade into black.

"No." Rory grunted.

"NO." He looked to where River was and sprinted. He didn't know how far he was from her. He didn't care. He needed to get to her. To protect his daughter.

"MELODY!" Rory shouted.

"RIVER!"

_He needed to get there._

If he can't protect Amy at least he needs to protect River.

He kept on running, his lungs hurting and his mind racing.

_**He needed to get there.**_

And then he hit thin air.

* * *

**[Post Chapter Notes]**

**This ending may not not make sense until the next chapter, but since that may not come quickly, if you're confused, go to pastebin dot com /TVV0E4jA  
**

**~Found out urls don't work, so I probably confused a lot of people with a broken link.**


	9. To Blame or To Forgive

**[notes]**

**~Finally got back around to writing this, I got so obsessed with my other fanfiction (you should read it, I really like how it's turning out :D )**

~ In this chapter we get to see a thing Steven Moffat likes to ignore called _character development._

~We are of course, going to go back in time (like before) and see what is happening on Doctor/Amy's side of the story next chapter, that's why the Doctor isn't described much.

~**_Really_ short chapter, but I just wanted to get another out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: To Blame or To Forgive**

Rory slowly started to open his eyes.

"Uuuugh," he groaned.

His eyes suddenly flew open. _What happened_, he thought to himself. He was running towards River, and suddenly he hit thin air. A force field maybe? He didn't know. What he did know, is that whatever he hit sent him flying about 20 meters back. It was a miracle he didn't hit a tree.

Rory was lying in the middle of the forest. Covered in leaves and dirt. "_How long have I been here?" _Rory thought. He checked his bracelet-parachute thing.

"You have one new message." It suddenly repeated. Unsure of what to do, Rory tapped the bracelet.

"Rory?!" The Doctor asked in concern, "What happened? Why are you lying on the ground? Can you hear me? Rory? Where's River?" The Doctor tried to look through the image. "Great, two people passed out." the Doctor mumbled to himself. Rory had forgotten Amy had fainted earlier.

"Well you don't look pale, so I don't think you're injured. Look Rory. You and River are probably both trapped in the same thing we are. A Continuum-Space Trap, designed to keep people trapped walking in circles forever. There is no way for you two to get out, but my Sonic Screwdriver can disable it, so stay calm until I find you."

"_It's a little late for that now." _Rory thought.

"Next, that earthquake that happened earlier, well I suppose it was an _Umbren_quake, but I don't think it was natural, and I'm worried it had something to do with you and River. So, talk to me as soon as you wake up, and umm, Amy's safe. Sleeping. Doctor out." The message faded away.

He was glad to know Amy was safe. He was just about to reply to the Doctor when he realized something.

_River._

What happened to her? She was in the force field Rory hit, so was that where he was earlier? Was that the trap they were in? She must have hit her head against the tree and blacked out, which means she was completely alone in a trap. And to make it better, she was loosing her memories of the Doctor**. **Did he want to have to explain this to him?

Yes, he did. He wasn't going to be foolish and selfish. The Doctor needed to know what happened.

He tapped his bracelet.

"Doctor?" Rory asked hopeful for a response.

"Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You're alright! Thank god, you're alright. Actually, umm, are you alright?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh. He did appreciate the Doctor's concern though. "I'm fine."

"Good. Is River okay?"

Rory gulped. "Actually..." Rory explained to the Doctor what happened, the earth quake, force field, River passing out. He also make sure to let the Doctor know he tried his best to get to her, how he started to carry her out of the forest, but got knocked over. "I'm really sorry Doctor." Rory finished. "Truly, I am."

Rory expected the Doctor to lash out at him, to blame it all on him, just like Rory had done to him earlier.

"It's okay Rory." the Doctor replied. "There's nothing more you could have done."

"I'm sorry-" Rory blurted out, not thinking before he said it, "for getting mad at you, earlier, I'm sure you tried your best too."

Rory smiled. It was better to forgive than to blame.

"Umm, how long was it Doctor, since you left me the message?"

"2 hours."

"Oh. Is Amy still sleeping?"

"Nope." The Doctor smiled, "she's back on her feet again. I blocked off her hearing so she can't hear this conversation."

Rory suddenly remembered what River told her. "Doctor, River told me that Amy was..." Rory saddened thinking about this, "Amy was forgetting me. And I'm guessing since I've been unconscious for the past two hours, she doesn't remember me at all." Rory was surprised at how easily he said that. How he could admit that to himself. It was only after he finished speaking the words starting to sting him.

The Doctor stared at something far away, Rory couldn't tell what, Amy maybe? "I am _really _sorry Rory."

Rory could hear the honesty behind the Doctor voice, how much it pained him and how much he regretted it. Rory wanted to get mad at the Doctor, and blame it all for it, but instead he just took a long deep breath. The Doctor's word were painful, even for Rory.

"It's okay." Rory decided.

The Doctor smiled, surprised, yet grateful to Rory's response.

_Changing the topic... _"Doctor, you mentioned in the message you and Amy were also trapped in a Continuum-Space loop, are you out yet?"

"Of course, we got out about an hour ago. We've been looking for you and River ever since."

"Oh." Rory said, feeling a little guilty. "Should I start to make my way to the glass building again?"

"Rory after all you've been through, I really think you should stay put. Also, if we're going to find out where River is trapped, it'd be easier to find her when you closer to where you got separated. Anyways, I've got to go Rory, Amy's giving me weird looks."

And the communication device shut off.

Rory decided to sit down by a tree, and just wait for the Doctor and Amy as he was told.

Rory was good at waiting.

* * *

Yay! I hope you enjoyed the return of this fanfiction! More will come out soon, and leave a review if you'd like!


	10. Jack Noble

**[notes]**

**~Another short chapter, but at least it came quickly!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jack Noble**

The Doctor's arms were getting tired.

He's had his sonic screwdriver pointed at the trap they were in for 20 minutes. Not to mention that, he was getting pretty bored. This trap wasn't complex, just very _thick._

It was giving him too much time to think. He was really worried about Rory and River, and in his head he found himself calculating every single thing that could be going wrong over there.

_Why did it have to be River?_

He wished that he let Rory take the bracelet and let _him _run after Amy, and that he stayed with River, and let her keep the bracelet. So he would have lost his memories instead. But that would have meant Rory would have to watch Amy forget him, if that stubborn roman didn't give Amy the bracelet as soon as he found out that could stop it.

Layer by layer the trap was opening up. It would take at least another hour to get them out.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. It was fairly weak, but the Doctor got worried. _Wherever it's coming from, it's where River and Rory are. _Even though he only had about a 10x10 meter area (before he looped around) to work with, he moved along trying to see where it was stronger. Moving south-east, he started to feel it getting stronger, when moving north-west made it feel weaker. The Doctor managed a smile, for at least knowing what direction they'll have to go to.

The ground stopped shaking after about two minutes. Then the Doctor decided to call Rory.

He tapped his bracelet.

"Rory?!" The Doctor asked in concern. Is he okay? "What happened? Why are you lying on the ground? Can you hear me? Rory? Where's River?" The Doctor tried to look through the image, he assumed Rory got knocked out during the tremor. "Great, two people passed out." the Doctor mumbled to himself.

Well you don't look pale, so I don't think you're injured. Look Rory. You and River are probably both trapped in the same thing we are. A Continuum-Space Trap, designed to keep people trapped walking in circles forever. There is no way for you two to get out, but my Sonic Screwdriver can disable it, so stay calm until I find you.

Next, that earthquake that happened earlier, well I suppose it was an _Umbren_quake, but I don't think it was natural, and I'm worried it had something to do with you and River. So, talk to me as soon as you wake up, and umm, Amy's safe. Sleeping. Doctor out." The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to leave the call as a message. And sighed.

He rushed through that _way _to quickly, but he was panicking. River didn't seem to be there, or else she would have responded eventually. And of course, Rory was passed out, which means any dangers on this planet could just come to him and hurt him.

He worried as he continued to work on the space-trap for another 30 minutes, until he noticed Amy waking up.

"Doctor.." she mumbled, "Doctor… are you there?"

"I'm here Amy, are you feeling alright?" the Doctor said with concern.

"Yeah, just," she yawned, "tired."

She got up to her feet, fixing her hair.

The Doctor just stared at her, worried about Rory. Then he changed to appear happier and curious.

"Amy, I know Mels was your childhood friend, but was there any chance every anyone else? Just want to make sure not many people know about Melody, being, _you know."_

Amy nodded, "No, just me and her."

The Doctor smiled, "That's good."

_This is horrible._

Amy walked around. "So are we still stuck in this space-loop thing?" Amy asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm still working on that."

"That's okay. More time to be alone." she reminded the Doctor of her unfinished conversation.

The Doctor panicked, quickly arranging an explanation that would make sense to her current memories. "Amy, I'm sorry, I'm married to River. You're a great girl, but not for me. You deserve better than me."

"There is no one better than you." '

The Doctor smiled. "But there is. There is a man, he's just a nurse, from England. He travelled with me for a while, with his wife. He always was worried about her, once he even waited _two thousand years _for her. Two thousand years Amelia Pond. I could never even wait one."

"What happened then, to his wife?"

"He… lost her. We both did. But you see Amy, this man is brave. He knew that all his wife would is for him to move on. Find a girl worth his loyal and big heart. And you Amelia Pond, will show him you are worth him."

"What makes you so sure he would like me?" Amy questioned.

"I've told him about you, told him the stories of you fighting like a Pirate, saving a space-whale, saving an underground civilization, and so much more. He told me he couldn't ask for a girl who could do anything more."

Amy smiled. "What's his name?"

The Doctor froze… "His name is…" _Think of something!_ "Jack… Noble. Mr. Jack Noble."

"You've had two Jacks on the Tardis?" she laughed. The Doctor forgot he told Amy about Jack Harkness. "Well I'd love to meet him Doctor." she said with a huge smile on her face.

The Doctor smiled in reply.

_I can __**not**__ believe that worked. _

* * *

Amy patiently waited and sat down while the Doctor spent another 20 minutes deteriorating the trap.

Finally, they set off south-east to go find Jack.

* * *

**[Post Chapter Notes]**

I was originally going to Jack Tyler for Rory's name, but is sounded to much like Jackie Tyler. Jack Jones was double J, and didn't really suit Rory. Then I was gonna do Jack Smith, but that's so close to John Smith. Finally I decided on Jack Boe, but it sounded weird, so Jack Noble, there ya go.


	11. The Girl Who Waited (On the Side)

**[****notes****]**

First of all, thanks for 2000 views! It's probably not a lot compared to most fan fictions, but it means a lot to me that so many people are reading this :)

Would like to tell everyone that since I have so much time to write during this vacation, I started another fan fiction,** SuperWhoLock High**! | I think it's turning out well so far, and it already has 6 chapters :)

This story will only have around 3-5 more chapters left, so if you want to leave a review telling me how to improve, you better do it soon!

(Also sorry for those who want more Amy, it's a little hard to include her when she's in this weird state. I promise once this and my other Doctor Who story are finished, I'll write a story that's more centered around Amy. Maybe not right after, but soon.)

_Have I ever mentioned I suck at titles?_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Girl Who Waited (On the Side)**

Rory patiently waited, leaning against a tree. After waiting 2000 years, he would think that he should be able to let the time pass quickly, yet he couldn't and got bored fairly fast. He didn't want to disobey the Doctor's orders though, so he stayed put.

Suddenly, Rory's head started to hurt. "Ow." Rory put his hand against his head, sitting down. The pain started to form a sound, a drum beat. Rory winced.

A rhythm of four was banging in his head.

It started to hurt, but Rory assumed this was a side effect of slamming into the force-field-thing surrounding River.

He pulled his head back, trying to ignore it. It started to pound through his body. His head started to fill with anger and rage.

Shaking, Rory slowly pulled his hand toward his bracelet. As if the drums were trying to stop him, they got louder.

Rory couldn't help but yell in pain. Somehow, he managed to tap his hand against his bracelet to turn it on.

"Rory? I heard yelling, all you alright?" The Doctor asked, quickly staring at his screen.

As soon as the Doctor said that, the drums went away. Rory breathed heavily, glad they were gone, but still in pain.

"D-d-drums." Rory finally managed to make out.

"Drums?" This immediately got the Doctor's attention.

"I-in my head." Rory continued, panting.

"Hang on Rory, I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Rory nodded as the Doctor tapped his bracelet to turn it off.

Amy was a few meters in front of him, luckily she wasn't paying attention to the conversation the Doctor was having, and instead was focusing on meeting Jack Noble.

The Doctor ran forward past Amy, trying to get to Rory faster. He was extremely worried about what had just happened.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as he ran by. Deciding not to question it, she ran after him.

The Doctor finally saw Rory through the trees, and turned around to Amy. "Could you stay here for just a moment? I want to talk to Jack first."

"Sure."

"Thanks." The Doctor said, smiling.

He turned around and ran to Rory.

"Rory?! Are you alright?"

Rory was lying on the ground, leaning against a tree. He nodded.

"I think I just had an some sort of after effect from running into the force field. I'm fine now."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. "Do you remember what the drums sounded like?"

Rory tapped it out on the ground. "Just this, it kept on repeating."

The Doctor frowned. He still wanted to be _absolutely _sure before he made any assumptions. He pulled out a stethoscope from his pocket, and handed to Rory.

Confused, Rory put it on. The Doctor put the chest piece on his chest. "Like this?"

Rory listened. He heard the Doctor's two hearts beating. _Thump thump thump thump, thump thump thump thump…_

Rory took the stethoscope off. "Yeah, exactly like that."

The Doctor stared at Rory, and Rory noticed. "You don't think it has something to do wit-"

The Doctor cut him off. "Nah, he's gone. You were right, it was just a side effect of the collision you had." The Doctor sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not Rory. The Doctor helped Rory get up, who was now feeling a bit better about what happened.

"Where's Amy?" Rory finally asked, now that they finished that discussion.

"Oh, she's waiting. Do me a favour and tidy yourself up of a bit." Rory quickly brushed off the leaves that had stuck to him, wondering why the Doctor told him to do so. "Amy?!" the Doctor shouted.

Amy walked up the two men.

"Amy, this is Jack Noble." The Doctor could feel a cold glare behind him, and suddenly he realized he_ forget_ to tell Rory that he told Amy he was someone else.

Rory smiled, "Hi, you're Amy, right?" Rory tried to improvise along, trying to hide the pain of her not knowing who he really was. At least he's been through it before. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you!"

"No need to be so formal," she laughed, "I've heard quite a bit about you too!" She smiled fondly at Rory. He was pretty cute.

The Doctor interrupted their meeting, "Sorry to intrude, but _actually, _we need to find River."

"Actually Doctor, maybe we shouldn't," Rory said quietly.

"What do you mean ro-" he coughed, trying to cover up his mistake. "Jack? Of course we need to find her!"

Rory looked at the Doctor, biting his lip. "There's something River was scared about," he paused and glanced at Amy.

"Alright," Amy rolled her eyes, "I get it, I'll leave again." She wasn't really bothered by it, and walked off.

Rory turned to the Doctor, "If Amy's completely forgotten me, than River must be close to forgetting you."

The Doctor was a little impressed Rory got through saying that without feeling guilty or upset. _Or, _Rory was doing a better job than usual at hiding it.

"And before she met you," he paused, "she's the girl trained to kill you. I'm sorry Doctor, but it's a fact. River was realized this herself and told me to warn you that she's scared of what she might do to you. So maybe we shouldn't…"

"No," he paused. "You're right Rory. We'll get River back once we restore River's and Amy's memories, and everyone else's on this planet."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, _Jack, _let's finally go end this thing." the Doctor smiled weakly. "Come along Pond!" he shouted at Amy.

Amy quickly ran up to Jack, who was following the Doctor, and put her arm around his. He smiled at her, and Amy smiled back.


End file.
